


Return Of The Cassettes

by CottenCandy



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Family Secrets, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’m a tried literature/art student, Mech Preg (Transformers), Other, Slow To Update, angst will happen, fuck arachnid, i fucking love ravage so much ahhh, im sorry, shit will go down eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottenCandy/pseuds/CottenCandy
Summary: "Boss? why did you leave us?"Soundwave looks down at the two mini-cassettes momentarily before looking back at the screen, ignoring them completely. The two sigh as their older brother gets up from his sleeping spot at their Lord Megaton's pedes, guiding them away so Soundwave could focus. unknowing to their carrier that he would soon lose the cassettes he just got back.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Cassettes & Soundwave
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	1. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knockout returns to the Nemesis with a surprising find~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal talking: “---”  
> Bondlink: (----)  
> Comlink: *name*:----
> 
> -also sorry its kinda short!

Soundwave was peacefully doing his work, scanning for new energon deposits, and monitoring the cameras.

Everything was as peaceful as it could be. 

“Oh soundwave!! We have a surprise for you!~” He spoke too soon. The sound of knockout’s singsong voice as the command center door opened, taking Soundwave’s attention from the monitor. And unfortunately the attention of the vehicons. 

Turning slowly, soundwave was not prepared for a small flying thing to fly directly at his visor and promptly attach itself to his face. 

There was a choked snort that turned into a faked cough when Soundwave just stood there, trying to process what was happening. There was only this familiar feeling on his spark, like a pull. 

Laserbeak started rattling against Soundwave's chassis, trying to get him to release her. 

Once successful, she pulled the small mass off her carrier’s visor. 

Finally able to see again, Soundwave almost let out an audible sound when he saw Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat circling each other. His urge to cry out only got worse when he felt someone hug his legs, looking down he tensed at the sight of Rumble and Frenzy clinging to his right and left leg. 

“Sup boss!” 

“Hey!” They both shouted cheerfully. 

Soundwave was shocked, he didn’t know what to think or do. He just stood there as his cassettes circled and clung to him. 

That’s when he noticed, Ravage was missing. 

Quickly looking up at the door, he saw Knockout and Megatron, but no Ravage. He remembers putting all of them, minus Laserbeak, into the same stasis pod. So where was she? 

Soundwave started to walk but was stopped when he stumbled, looking down at the twins still hanging onto his legs with no sign of letting go. Looking back up at his lord and Knockout, he dug deep into his processor for the name he hadn’t spoken for so long. 

“-Ravage?-“ it was Megatron’s voice, from when the war was still on Cybertron. 

Knockout’s face changed from amused to nervous, 

“Well, when we went to investigate the pod, the AutoBots where already there and Ravage tried fighting them off to keep them away from your,-“ knockout struggled trying to find the correct word, 

“Sparklings, and ended up hurt. She’s in the medbay with breakdown right now,” Soundwave tried walking forward but stumbled due to the two minicons who have decided their new home was his legs until further notice. They looked up at him, smiling innocently. 

“What?” Rumbled asked, resulting in making Frenzy laugh. Soundwave mentaly sighed as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched on his shoulders, Ratbat quickly following to perch on his helm. 

From an outside view, it must have looked ridiculous. 

The Decepticon’s spymaster and one of the most dangerous members, covered in hyperactive minicons. It almost made Megatron smile, while the vehicons were either shocked and didn't know what to do, or trying not to laugh. 

“-twins- -desist-” Soundwave laced the voices together as he stared down at the twins, unsurprisingly they only held on tighter. Feelings of anxiety and stubbornness waved through their bond as the twins looked down. 

(Soundwave, not leaving. Only going to see Ravage,) Soundwave pushed reassurance and comfort through the bond, watching as the twins slowly let go and stepped back. He nodded at them, a smiley face appearing on his visor. The twins smiled back at him. 

Soundwave looked back at Knockout, waiting for him to lead the group to the feline cassette. Nodding and gesturing for them to follow him, Knockout leads them all out of the command center. 

The minicons were bombarding Soundwave and Laserbeak with questions about what had been happening, most of which Laserbeak answered with excitement. Overly excited about having her siblings back. 

Once they reached the medbay, Soundwave for a split second hesitated as the door opened. But his hesitation was crushed when he saw Ravage attempting to maul Breakdown. The twins laughed as they watched Breakdown hold Ravage at arms length, 

“It’s a cat Breakdown! How hard is it to-HOLY PRIMUS GET AWAY FROM ME!” Once Ravage noticed the new presence in the room, he broke away from Breakdown and downright barreled at Soundwave. The mech expected the feline to jump at him but thankfully, Ravage just ran around and in between his legs.

(Don’t you even leave us again!) Ravage growled at Soundwave as he sat on his hide legs in front of the tall mech, red glowing optics displaying the feline's distress and the hidden feeling of relief and fear. Soundwave nodded down at Ravage as he huffed. 

Looking back up at the medic and his assistant, he nodded his gratitude before turning and leaving the medbay. A train of minicons closely following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Thanks for reading!!! please give me feedback!!  
> also I'm just going to be using a word prompt list I found unit I think of a plot or one just makes it's self, BUT if any one has any like scenarios they wanna see just comment or message me!  
> -Candy


	2. not plot relevant 1

Location: Florida USA,  
Time: 7:30 AM  
The feeling of movement finally woke Ravage from her stasis, Ravage lifts her head from her paws to look over the edge of the pod all she saw was green. Confused by her new surroundings, she quickly jumps out of the pod. Stretching out her back legs as her claws extend into the ground, straightening back out as she looked around her. There were trees everywhere and it made it hard for her to navigate where she was.  
“Ravage?” Ravage immediately spins around to look back into the pod at the twins, they were rubbing their optics as they look at their surroundings. Ravage props herself on the edge with her paws for a better look.  
“Where are we?”  
“I, do not know,”  
“Wow Ravage doesn’t know something,” Ravage glared at Frenzy as she gestured for them to come out as she takes her grunt paws off the pod’s edge. The two clumsily climb out as Ravage looks around once more. Her ears twitch when the sound of a twig snapping echoes  
“Ravage?”  
“Sh! There someone coming,” Ravage quietly sneaks around a thick tree, peering out into the clearing. Her stance stiffens when she spots a very familiar bot.  
“We must find the escape pod before the decepticons do,” the commanding voice of the prime almost made Ravage jump out and attack him with pure spite, but she knew she had to find Soundwave first.  
“Optimus! We found the pod!” Ravage’s eyes widen as she quickly sprints back, sliding to a stop before they saw her.  
“Is there anything or anyone in there?”  
“No,” a sigh of relief left her as she hung her head.  
“But I think I found it,” suddenly Ravage is picked up the collar by a lard he green mech she didn’t recognize. She began to claw and growl at him, as the other to bots came over.  
“Ravage?” Prime soon took hold of her, but she got a lucky shit and clawed at his faceplates. Resulting in him dropping her. wasting no time, Ravage runs over to the pod. Jumping inside to look for the twins, but they weren't there! Sticking her head back out quickly she almost toppled over when the pod shook. Looking over at the autobots, she sees them trying to hold their balance as the ground shook, Rumble!  
Ravage dings her claws into the soil as her brother does his thing, ears pinned down on her helm as she lowered herself to the ground ready to pounce on anyone. Ravage snarled as she saw the prime stubble close to her, pressing her front legs closer to her chassis in preparation to jump. Once the prime was close enough she shot herself forward, successfully landing on his shoulder plates and knocking him down. She raised her claw but the sound of a ground bridge made Ravage look up away from the prime. He took the chance to shove her off, as a group of vehicons come running out.  
“I must thank you for finding the pod for us Prime,” A bright red mech walked out with a smirk on his face. Nor Ravage or the twins knew who he was, but he did have the decepticon symbol. Darting over to the twins, she hurriedly pushed them towards the bridge. “And who are you three?” Ravage turned her head as knockout reached for her. Ravage snarled at him as she jumped at him scratching his chassis before running after the twins.  
“Ravage! They were decepticons! So the boss must be here!” Frenzy stops to look at ravage as they enter the warship.  
“Yeah, but how are we gonna find him in this huge ship?” Frenzy looks at Rumble in thought as Ravage sighs, beginning to walk past them and into another corridor.  
“wait , Ravage!” 

After what felt like hours of wondering and avoiding vehicons, the three found a door, a very large door. When it opened there was a large control room, the twins immediately stopped talking as their eyes land on a large throne.  
“You don’t think?” Rumble and Frenzy look at each other as Ravage walks in slowly. nearing the throne, Ravage sinks further towards the ground as she walks against the side of the throne. Quickly darting in front, Ravage is shocked by the sight in front of her. There sat their Lord and Master, Megatron. Ravage quickly bows her head and shoulders down onto the ground in respect.  
“Ravage?” Megatron seemed surprised with the mini-cassettes presents,  
“Lord Megatron,” the vehicons seemed to notice their master’s confusion and looked over,  
“How are you here?”  
“Rumble, Frenzy, and myself woke up not to long ago in a stasis pod,” he seemed to think before standing from his throne.  
“Come with me,” Megatron growled as he walked past Rumble and Frenzy, Ravage slowly following. “Much has changed, including Soundwave. I do not think he can carry you three as cassettes anymore,” that made the three freeze. Did Soundwave not want them anymore? Did he finally move on? Is that why they can’t feel the bond anymore?  
“But not to fret, we will find him and see what he can do,”  
With that they were entering another control room, Megatron stepped aside to show the cassettes the back of their now very skinny carrier. The twins smile as Ravage surpassed a purr.  
“Soundwave, I have a surprise for you,” Soundwave paused before slowly turning, the cassettes were to excited about seeing their carrier and it was intensified when they spotted LaserBeak on his chassis.  
Ravage sprinted past her brothers and Magatron, it made him smile, seeing Soundwave’s cassettes so happy to see him.  
“Boss!” The twins yelled as Ravage runs between and around Soundwaves pedes, the yelling attracted the attentions of the vehicons. Soundwave didn’t move, he didn’t know how to react as his cassettes look up at him. Soon Laserbeak detaches from his chassis to fly around her siblings, soundwave looks at Megatron. He only nods with a very small smile on his face.  
“You all are dismissed!” Megatron’s barking command made all the vehicons flinch and run out, as the door slides shut Soundwave drops to his knees with a loud thud. Opening his arms for his cassettes to jump into, holding him as if he were a life line. Waves of happiness and relief spread out and into the family’s sparkbond. The sense made the warlord smile softly, watching the small family reunite.  
“Question: Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, ok?” Soundwave’s deep baritone voice was cracky from deca-cycles of not using it. The twins ferociously nod as they try not to cry, Soundwave flashed a smiling face on his visor as Ravage nuzzles her helm into his neck cords.  
“I’ll give you five sometime,” With that the warlord leaves, trying to focus the smile off his face as he travels towards the medbay. 

The doors slide open, revealing Knockout typing away.  
“Knockout, I need you to examine three cassettes,” Knockout gave the warlord a confused look before shrugging and following him out the medbay.


	3. not plot relevant 2

“Well, well, I didn't know you had sparkling Soundwave,” Knockout sudden cocky voice startled the family, making Ravage growl and the twins cling onto Soundwave’s legs as he stands.  
“These three were the once in the in the stasis pod, I sent you to collect,” Knockout nods as he slowly walks closer to the cassettes and their carrier,  
“Soundwave, if you could please be willing to part with them for a moment, I would like to give them a little checkup,” Ravage starts to prowl closer to him, but Soundwaves servo stops her. Soundwave gives Knockout a short nod before walking out of the room, cassettes and doctor in toe. 

“Considering that you can no longer carry them in your chassis, we need to find a way to, what is she doing?” Knockout points at Ravage as she walks closely against the wall, his confusion only grows as she stopped in front of a dark corner, that just so happens to have a clear view of the whole room. The twins laugh as she nessles herself into it, laying her helm on her crossed front paws.  
“Taking a nap probably,” Rumble says before jumping up on the medical berth with his brother. Knockout hums before turning to gather his tools. 

“They are healthy, low on energon, but healthy. Now all we need to figure out is where you're gonna keep them,” Knockout says walking into the communications room, datapad in servo.  
“Keep who?” Megatron’s eyes twitched at the obviously high pitched voice of the seeker, Knockout turned to see StarScream walking over to the three mechs, an obviously swaying in his hips. “Surely it's not those pesky cassettes you used to have?”  
“Who are you calling pesky, you high heel wearing attention whore,”  
“Damn Ravage!” StarScream jumps at the sudden sound of the cassettes. Knockout stifles a laugh as the cassettes walk around StarScream, startling him further. Ravage proudly sits beside Soundwave pedes, chassis buffed out slightly in satisfaction. The twins giggle as StarScream fumbles over his words in embarrassment.  
“Annnyway, sence LaserBeak is now occupying your chassis we need to find a place for the other three,” Knockout explained gesturing to the cassettes, the twins absentmindedly playing hand games as Ravage watches with a low purr.  
“Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, follow,” the recorded speech made the three jump slightly, but they obliged, Follow Soundwave and Knockout.

“So what are we doing again?” Rumble asked, earning a whack from Ravage’s tail.  
“Finding a new place for us to fit on Soundwave’s body, you idiot,” Ravage rolled her optics at her brother.  
“Ravage desist,” Knockout was shocked to hear Soundwave’s baritone voice, and looked at him with a smirk.  
“Voice suits you,” 

“Ok, that should give you the ability to connect onto Soundwave, give it a try,” the three nod before looking at each other, waiting for someone to go. “Um, are you three-Whao!” Ravage suddenly ran past Knockout and pounced at Soundwave’s midsection, landing on his hip plates before attaching herself to him.  
The twins smile at each other before running at Soundwave’s legs, attaching themselves to the sides of his knee joints.  
Knockout chuckles nervously as he looks Soundwave up and down.  
“Request: Examine Mini-Cons?” Soundwave tilted his head at the red mech,  
“Oh yes, sorry,” 

“Knockout? What's going on in here?” Breakdown’s voice made Soundwave look over at the entrance to the private med-bay room,  
“Soundwave and his cassettes-”  
“What the slag are you doing?!” Knockout was confused by his sparkmate’s reactions, but soon realized that he was very invisible close to Soundwave’s hips and crotch plating.  
Quickly jolting away he looks at him with shock written on his face plates.  
“This is not what it looks like I promise!”  
“It looks like you were about to suck his spike!” Breakdown sounded so hurt as Knockout shakes his hands trying to find his words.  
With a slight jerking motion, Ravage detaches herself from his hips. Carefully standing his hips plates as she snarls at the con,  
“Whoa is that?”  
“Ravage, yes she is online, along with her brother,” Megatron said as he walked closer to Soundwave, holding his servo out for Ravage to rub against. “They will be helpful in retrieving relics,”


	4. I’m sorry for leaving you lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My plan moving forward!

Ok,sooooo I’m gonna act like I didn’t leave for idk how many mouths, BUT IM BACK!!!   
Kinda,   
I’m gonna do till I can think of plot, is prompts/words to basically make a bunch of scenarios that will hopefully turn into a plot so yeah! 

I’m gonna rewrite the first two chapters and make them better!   
If you have prompts for me, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!!!   
Either comment or message me them! Don’t be shy! I literally live off Transformers crack! 

Anyway!   
Night or day idk I’m tired lol 

-candy


	5. Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word prompt: Mornings

The first night back together with his cassette was difficult to say the least. Buzzsaw refused to let Laserbeak more than two feet from him. The twins wouldn’t detach themselves from his sides, Ravage would hiss and snarl anytime Soundwave moved from the berth, and Ratbat was needy for attention. And once soundwave had managed to get them all to recharge, it was early morning and starscream was calling for him. 

So there he lay, staring up at the ceiling with sevens sleeping attention, needy minicons and starscream’s shrill voice blaring into his audial. 

“Soundwave!? Soundwave answer me!” Soundwave resounded with a click, notifying starscream that he was listening. 

“Good your awake! I want your little cassettes to go down to the mines and supervise!” 

“-Negative- cassettes- stay- with me-“ multiple voices were played together. Soundwave could hear starscream's sputtering as he traced his fingers over ravages back. The feline was currently curled into his, purring contently. 

“Fine! Your cassettes may stay with your for the time being! But they will be put to work!” Soundwave rolled his optics as the seeker hung up. Looking down, he watched as rumble and Frenzy held each other. He had truly thought his beloved cassettes had offlined. He will never forget the moment he felt the bond snap in his mind, he had been at the control panel when it happened. Just typing away like he always did, when suddenly he felt a sudden loss of feeling. It cause him to stop, back away from the control panel and walk out of the room. He had heard Megatron calling after him but he paid mind to it, simply making his way to his birthroom and collapsing. 

Soundwave was pulled from the painful memory when he heard chirping above him. Craning his neck, he looked up at the small rodent cassette. Crimson optics staring down at him, tilting his little head with more chirps. 

_ (Good morning!)  _ the bat cassette chirped happily, Soundwave sent a ping of contentment back to Ratbat as he began to sit up. The action earned multiple chirps and groans of protest. Laserbeak had forgone recharging in her metal nest, more in favor of sleeping next to Buzzsaw in the corner of Soundwave’s berth near his pedes. The two raptors slowly stretched their wings before taking flight and circling the room. The next to wake up were the twins, first Rumble when Soundwave nudged him and then Frenzy when Rumble left his grip. 

“Morning bossbot,” Rumble yawned as he sat up, facing Soundwave. The mech nodded in response, the SIC was still trapped in his sitting position because of the still passed out feline. 

_ (Ravage: get up)  _

_ (No) _

_ (Action was not a request) _

Ravage lifted her helm up from her crossed paws, glaring at Soundwave. 

_ (What?)  _

_ (It is morning and work is to be done)  _ ravage rolled her optics before stretching and hopping off the berth. Soundwave let the twins crawl over his legs and follow their sister, before swinging his legs over the side and standing. 

_ (Morning routine: begin)  _

All six minicons happily fell back into their routine of being, getting engeron from one of Soundwave’s shelves, making sure weapons were locked and loaded, and finally making sure they were all content before heading out into the Nemisis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!!!  
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Feed back is LOVED!  
> Have a nice day or night!  
> \- honey


End file.
